


Pokémon Go Chronicles

by Fanfic_is_not_a_sin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon, Pokemon GO
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon GO, Feel-good, Multi, Planet Destruction, Pokemon - Freeform, Pokemon Fanfiction, Polyamory, Trans Character, another villain another hero, but some of it is still gonna be true? like parts will be feel good, i should probably remove feel-good, kanto, pokemon battles are hard to write, the trio are gonna have a hard time with this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin/pseuds/Fanfic_is_not_a_sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spark needs to talk to Blanche and Candela, but afterwards the very foundation of their world starts to crumble.</p><p>Multitudes of notorious trainers have vanished and the world looks towards oblivion until three trainers decide to take up the mantle of Pokémon Masters.  But can they thwart the greatest threat to ever loom over the Pokémon world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Updates Incoming

**Author's Note:**

> A Pokémon Go fanfic pre-game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be where I do some storyboarding for the fic.

My plans are this:  
\- The main focus will not be solely on Spark, but the Trio (Candela, Blanche, and Spark)  
\- This will be a weird amalgamation of lore from the manga and the games  
\- This will tie into the last paragraph of "Spark, Trust Your Instincts."   
\- "Spark, Trust your Instincts," is going to take place before anything else  
\- There will be more antagonism from outside forces (e.g. Team Rocket, Plasma, etc) and a threat that the Trio must overcome which will probably be the end of the fic when they/if they encounter/overcome the Big Bad  
\- My final plan will be to tie in the Pokémon Go universe to the Pokémon Adventures and Game lore.


	2. Spark, Trust Your Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spark needs to talk to Candela and Blanche about something.
> 
> But two people seem dismissive. *looks at Blanche and Candela*
> 
> This will be Fine.

**Celadon City - Kanto—6:45pm**

 

           Candela and Blanche were sitting in the living room. Candela lying on the couch, one leg bent touching the floor, and the other taking up two seats and resting on Blanche’s lap. Blanche was in the corner seat reading a book with tea on the corner table. It was late in the day and the door opened. Spark, arms crossed and head down, entered the house stopping at the archway leading into the living room.  
  
           “H-hey, guys?” Candela tilted her head backwards to an upside down Spark, and Blanche closed their book with one hand and looked over. Spark jumped at the sound of the book closing and arms went to his sides. His hands opened and closed to white knuckles. He looked up to two inattentive gazes. _This was a mistake_ , Spark thought.  
  
           “Long jog?” Candela asked.  
  
           “Y-yeah… a few eggs hatched today, too,” Spark said scratching his head. The fan was loud today.  
  
           Blanche’s eyes narrowed onto Spark, “What are you not telling us?”

            Spark jumped and could feel a flushed face. “Nothing, it’s not important,” Spark said.  
  
           “Then please, don’t distract me,” Blanche said opening their book, “we’ll talk at dinner.”  
  
           Spark’s eyes welled at that and the lump in his throat grew large. “Sorry,” Spark’s voice cracked as he ran out of the house with one arm covering his eyes.  
  
           Candela sat up fast as Spark was running out. “Wait!” she called, but only the door’s slam answered her. Her head snapped to Blanche. “What was that!”  
  
           “I don’t know, but he needs to stop distracting me,” they said flipping a page. _Fwip._  
  
           “No,” Candela said, “I mean you. He looked like he wanted to say something.”  
  
           “He _always_ has something to say,” they said. “Besides, what does he have to say that couldn’t wait until dinner?”  
  
           “I know the schedule is important to you, Blanche,” she paused, “but I can’t help but think this is important.”  
  
\---

 

**Celadon City—8:46pm**

  
           The table was set and the dinner was growing cold. It had been a two hours since Spark left, and dinner had been out for an hour of that, but Blanche and Candela waited—they always did. It was normal for Spark to be late by fifteen or thirty minutes, but this was getting ridiculous.  
  
           Blanche tapped the table with one hand, and rested their head in the other with their eyes closed. “When will he come home, I’m about to start eating.”  
  
           “Do. Not.” Candela said, “He always waits for you to finish reading, and you’re the one that caused him to run out today.”  
  
           “Me, alone?” Blanche said, “as I do recall, you didn’t even get up to greet him. You didn’t interrupt me before he left. You didn’t stop him either.”  
  
           Candela felt flushed. Blanche was right.  
  
           “Well, we can at least Nav him, right?” Candela said.  
  
           “Go ahead,” Blanche said.  
  
           “I think it would be better if we both did,” she said, “I mean it’s only fair since we both screwed up.”  
  
           Blanche looked away, they knew Candela was right. “Fine.”  
  
           Candela’s Nav opened and she created a group call between the three of them. Blanche answered, but both of them waited. And waited.  
  
\----

 

**Fuchsia City - Kanto—8:47pm**

           Spark looked down at the Nav and immediately put it on silent. Janine, the city’s gym leader, was hesitating to put a hand on Spark’s shoulder. She decided not to.  
  
           “Spark, I thought you said you’d talk to them today?” She was quiet, only the rippling of her scarf could be heard between them.  
  
           Spark didn’t respond. Spark’s focus was on twirling the stick in front of the safari Pokémon. A happy dratini was jumping out of the water to try and catch it. “I can’t. I…”  
  
           Janine gently took the stick and relinquished it to the dratini who swam away chirping. She positioned Spark to look her dead in the eyes. With arms on both of Spark’s shoulders her face grew soft.  
  
           “Spark, I understand,” she said, “I had a hard telling my dad—and he’s in Johto right now.” She chuckled. “I can’t even imagine telling two people in person. But you know, Blanche—”  
  
           “Don’t talk to ME about Blanche, please,” Spark interrupted her. This surprised Janine, and her eyes grew wide.  
  
           “What happened with Blanche?”  
  
           “They… they were Blanche!” Spark said throwing his hands in the air, “everything is about the schedule and right time to them! I didn’t want to wait until dinner, and now they probably hate me for making them wait!” Spark paused, “oh Arceus, dinner!” The PokéNav displayed the time and a message that read: 7 missed calls. “Argh!” Spark kicked the fence and a few Nidoran’s jumped out of a nearby bush.  
  
           “Spark, it’s OK.”

           “No! It’s not, I always do this,” Spark said, “Blanche is gonna be pissed and they’ll hate me even more!”  
  
           “Spark,” she stopped, “come with me to the gym. It’s getting late and we can call them tomorrow.”  
  
           Spark didn’t respond, but Janine dragged him to his feet and guided him to the gym.  
  
           After they entered, Janine put a sign on her gym that read: Attention Trainers—Closed until further notice.  
  
\---  
  
**Blackthorn City - Johto—11pm  
  
           ** “Dad, can you come to Kanto to watch over the gym tomorrow?” Janine asked.  
  
           Koga agreed swiftly and decisively; in fact, he was on his way the moment his daughter called—his vacation from the Elite Four could wait.  
  
\---  
  
**Celadon City–12pm the next Day  
  
           ** It was Candela’s turn to be awake. Blanche had decided they be on rotating shifts waiting for Spark to come home. They hadn’t put their Nav down, and it had been plugged in charging all night—just in case. Blanche put their Nav down and walked to Candela’s room to wake her, but stopped. Something was vibrating. They turned around and saw their Nav flashing. “Candela! Wake up, my Nav!”  
  
           Blanche ran to their Nav, but not before Candela could burst out of her room half awake.  
  
           “Where’s Spark!” She said smacking and licking her lips, “is breakfast ready?” She looked dazed.  
  
           Blanche looked at their Nav and hit the answer button while picking up the Nav. “Hello? Spark!?” There was no answer. “Hello!” No answer. Blanche looked at their Nav and it read: 1 missed call.  
  
           They opened the Nav to recent connections, and they were confused. _Fushcia City Gym? Why would Janine be calling them?_ They redialed.  
  
           “Thank you for calling Fuchsia City Gym. Unfortunately, Janine is out today and will not be able to take battle requests. In her stead, Koga will be taking battle requests. End of message.”  
  
           Blanche hung up, but was confused. _Why would Koga be calling them?_ They called to Candela, “Candy, we’re going to Fuchsia.”  
  
           Candela was asleep standing up.  
  
           “Candy!”  
  
\---  
  
**Bike Road—1:15pm  
  
           ** Candela was still rubbing crust out of her eyes as they got off their bikes and headed through the guard gate to Fuchsia. Blanche walked with intent and with purpose as they entered the city. It was quiet and the breeze swept over various Pokémon in the zoo. An omanyte looked through the fence at Candela and Blanche. It gurgled softly. The city was always quiet—nothing like Celadon.  
  
           Blanche and Candela parked their bikes near the omanyte. “You watch after these, OK?” Blanche gave the omanyte a puff.    
  
           Even during the afternoon, the city was desolate. Usually, the only three things that stood out was the large-domed gym, the red Pokémon Center, and the blue PokéMart. Today, however, a bright yellow bike lay on its side near the safari entrance and a tall man stood at the entrance to the gym. The notorious ex-Rocket member glared at the out-of-place Blue and Red people—his eyes narrowed on them.  
  
           Through the quiet town, Koga’s laugh shattered the peace, “Fwahahaha! Welcome to Fuchsia City! If you wish to enter the gym, you must pass me. Where is your third member?”  
  
           Blanche and Candela looked at each other Pokéballs already in hand.  
  
           Blanche spoke up first, “Koga, we’re not here for a battle. We only came to find Spark.”  
  
           “Well I was told to oppose any trainers who entered the city by my daughter and her friend.”  
  
           “Spark!” Candela and Blanche said simultaneously; they knew it in their guts that it had to be Spark.  
  
           Koga continued, “This will be a 2-on-1 double battle. You each will have one Pokémon, and I will use two.” Koga crossed his arms in front of him with PokéBalls in hand. He threw them out simultaneously. An Arbok and Golbat appeared out of the light.  
  
           Blanche and Candela tossed their Pokéballs into the air. A Flareon and Vaporeon landed poised and ready to fight.

           “You two make take the first moves,” Koga said, “you’ll need it.”  
  
           Blanche called for a Double Team on Vaporeon, while Candela went for the all out fire attack known to only a few Pokémon: Blast Burn. Koga mirrored them: Golbat went for a Double Team and Arbok went in with a Poison Fang. Blanche took this opportunity to have Vaporeon be a Substitute to push Golbat into the Blast Burn. If they could immobilize one of the Elite’s Pokémon, they had to take it. Even if Vaporeon might be caught in the blast—which is exactly what happened. Flareon dodged the Poison Fang and got off the successful attack—an attack that had been targeting nothing until Vaporeon and Golbat got caught in the blast.

           “Blanche!” Candela called, “Why would you do that!”  
  
           Blanche pointed to the obviously burned Golbat and the merely stunned Vaporeon. They were not a very vocal trainer, but Candela understood what was happening and smiled. She understood what was happening just a hair too late as the Arbok had been coming in with a counter attack while Candela was distracted. The strike was swift and Flareon was caught in the Glare of the menacing Arbok. Full paralysis.

  
           “Arbok, Wrap this up,” Koga called. The Arbok broke its gaze with Flareon and went in for the attack on Vaporeon.  
  
           The Vaporeon looked at Blanche for a call, but both of them hesitated. Blanche was stuck on what to do, they hadn’t faced an Elite Four member and he was countering everything that was being thrown at him. As Arbok went in for the Wrap, Blanche called out one move: Haze. Then the Wrap happened. The Arbok was pure muscle and had Vaporeon in a bind, but the Flareon had recovered paralysis thanks to Vaporeon’s Haze.  
  
           “Flareon, Retaliate!” The fully physical moved knocked right into the Arbok and it let out a sharp hiss. If Vaporeon had fainted the move would have KO’d Arbok, but seeing Vaporeon damaged was enough for Flareon to knock Vaporeon free. The Arbok slithered away to the burn-free Golbat: Haze worked both ways.  
  
           As Candela and Blanche called out moves, two red beams latched onto the barely damaged Arbok and Golbat. “Return,” Koga said. He pinched the bridge of his nose, “you two fight well, but you need to trust yourselves more. Blanche, I saw you hesitate, but your calculations are right. Candela, while you fought all out you could have severely injured Vaporeon.”

           Candela retaliated like her Flareon. “But Blanche had put Vaporeon into the Blast!” Candela and Blanche returned their Pokémon.  
  
           “It was the retaliate I’m talking about,” Koga pointed to the deep marks in the dirt, “regardless, you two fought well. In the end, I would have beaten you out of the sheer level and experience difference.”  
  
           He moved out of the door, “now it is time for your real battle.”  
  
           Blanche and Candela moved forward, hands on their Pokéballs. They were ready for Janine.  
  
           The gym was dark and footsteps echoed as they passed the two statues: no League representative today.  
  
           Janine silently moved forward out of the shadows. “Welcome to my gym.”  
  
           “Where’s Spark?”

            Janine wasn’t sure which one had said that. Candela? Blanche? Both? It didn’t matter. “Spark isn’t here right now,” She said, “I orchestrated the battle so Spark could leave as wished.” Spark had left as the battle was raging.  
  
           “Why did he leave?” Blanche asked Candela, “he knew we were here.”  
  
           Janine shuffled and grimaced at Blanche. “Spark came to me yesterday—devastated.”  
  
           A wave of guilt rushed over Candela and Blanche.  
  
           “Said something about how you two hated them,” Janine said.  
  
           “That’s not true!” Blanche burst out uncharacteristically.  
  
           “Spark specifically said it was you Blanche.”  
  
           They were taken aback. _Me? I thought we agreed on the schedule. Am I wrong?_  
  
           Candela looked at Blanche, “I told you he felt bad.”  
  
           “It wasn’t just Blanche, Candela. You also had a hand in this,” Janine said, “regardless, you two need to think about your relationship together. Spark will come around, just wait.” She vanished.  
  
           “Janine! Wait!” The plea echoed against the hollow walls of the empty gym.  
  
\---  
  
**Lavender Tower - Kanto—4:00pm  
  
           ** Spark walked through the hallowed halls of the Pokémon tower. The third floor was reserved for what the town called “Breedjects”—Pokémon forced to fend for themselves after their trainers released them at a young age. The sheer numbers were harrowing to the budding breeder.  
  
           Spark went to the fourth floor—tragedies, and sat in front of the grave of a Raticate. Jolteon was called out and it sat in Spark’s lap. The Pokémon could tell they were in a solemn place and nudged Spark’s stomach with its head. They looked at each other and Spark hugged Jolteon.  
  
           A trainer walked up to Spark and put a bouquet of flowers in front of Raticate’s grave. She didn’t look much older than Spark.  
  
           Spark wiped the tears away. “I’m sorry for your loss, I’ll move.”  
  
           She stopped Spark. “It’s OK, this Raticate was not mine. My brother asked me to drop these off; he’s been busy lately. Do you mind if I sit?”  
  
           Spark moved over.  
  
           “Why are you here?” She asked quietly, “did you lose someone?”  
  
           Spark was quiet.  
  
           “You don’t have to say anything, it can be hard losing someone you love.”  
  
           “It…” Spark paused, “It’s not about losing someone. I’m afraid to lose two someone’s and seeing the previous floor… how can I be a good breeder?” Spark looked to the sister.  
  
           Now it was her turn to be quiet. “For a long time, I was worried about losing my brother. So, I gave his friend a map and hoped they would look after each other. They did, I trusted them. I had a feeling about his friend,” she paused, “just like I have a feeling about you.”  
  
           Spark looked at her. Jolteon walked over and nuzzled her. “What do you mean?”  
  
           “I don’t think you would become someone that would abandon their Pokémon,” she said, “and I don’t know why you’re afraid of losing those two people. They might be afraid of losing you, too. And I think you will treat your Pokémon with love.”  
  
           Spark patted Jolteon. “I tried to tell them something the other day, and they didn’t respond the way I had hoped.”  
  
           “What was it?” She said.  
  
           “Promise not to laugh?” Spark asked.  
  
           “I won’t.”

           And she didn’t. As their conversation evolved, Spark started to light up for the first time since yesterday. They talked about love and loss, and death and life. Jolteon had fallen asleep between the two.  
  
           Eventually, the sister stood up. “I have to go now,” she said, “but it was nice meeting you. Can we trade numbers?”  
  
           “Sure!” Spark pulled out the Nav and they tapped the devices next to each other trading contact info.

            “It looks like you have a few missed messages,” she said, “why don’t you answer them?”  
  
           “I will,” Spark said, “and thanks.”  
  
           “For what?” she asked.  
  
           “Being here for me.”

           “I’m sure they will be too, say hi to Blanche and Candela for me,” she said, “and trust your instincts, Spark!”  
  
           Spark smiled, “I will.”  
  
           Spark exited the tower into the chilly night. They had been talking for hours. Spark looked at the screen. _7:00pm – 16 missed calls._  
  
           “Time to go home.” But Spark decided to take the long walk home.  
  
\---

**Celadon City—7:40pm**

           The house smelled of dinner, but everything else was still. Candela and Blanche were holding hands, and waiting in the living room hoping that Spark would come home. Candela’s eyes were closed, but she wasn’t asleep. Blanche’s book remained unopened.

  
  
7:41

 

7:42

 

           The lock unlocked. Spark opened the door slowly, hoping Candela and Blanche wouldn’t make a scene. They did. Both shot up out of their seat knocking the couch back several inches. They both went in to hug Spark. Caught off-guard, Spark fell over back onto the porch.

           Blanche reached their hand out to help Spark up, “We made your favorite tonight.”  
  
           Spark hesitated, but grabbed Blanche’s hand.  
  
           “You’re not mad?” Spark asked Blanche.

           “No,” Blanche said, “We were worried.”

           Candela chimed in, “Yeah, I’m sorry I didn’t stop you last night? Are you hungry? We should eat. Come, sit down.”  
  
           Spark was overwhelmed and put his hands on his head. “Stop, stop!”  
  
           They both got quiet. “We’re sorry,” they said in time with each other.  
  
           “OK,” Spark sighed, “Let’s sit down to eat and talk.”  
  
           Dinner was more quiet than normal. Blanche was about to say something when Candela kicked them. Candela moved to get more food for Spark, but Blanche stopped her. Their gaze said everything: _let them have time._ Several times during the dinner Spark had taken a deep breath, and each time Candela and Blanche hoped he would say something. Nothing came out. _  
  
           _ The forks and knives clanked against the dishes. The Pokébowls had been empty for a while now. The three eeveelutions licked at whatever remains they could get.  
  
           Spark’s eyes started to water and turn red, “guys,” voice elevated.  
  
           Both sat up in their seats, attentive and ready.  
  
           Spark let out a deep breath, “I know we’ve known each other for a long time, but I’ve been hiding something from you two. So, I’m sorry.”  
  
           “You don’t have anything you need to be sorry—” Candela started to say.  
  
           “Please let me finish,” Spark said, “come here Jolteon.” Jolteon came over and up to sit in Spark’s lap. Jolteon nuzzled against Spark. “Holy shit, I’m sorry I’m dragging this out, but can we go outside?”  
  
           Blanche and Candela looked at each other and nodded.  
  
           All three of them were underneath the clear night sky. Pink and blue galaxies swirled and opened above them. A star shot across the sky—all three of them saw it.  
  
           “Guys, I think I’m a girl,” Spark said and hesitated, “I mean… I know I am. I’ve known in my gut for a long time. I just didn’t know how to tell you all.” She ran her finger through her hair and waited for a response.  
  
           What would come wouldn’t be anything Spark had been expecting, but both Candela and Blanche responded to her not with words but with love. They both went in to hug Spark and she gasped. All three of them started crying.

 

 

**Many, Many years later - Location Unknown  
  
**

           "Hey! The name's Spark — the leader of Team Instinct. Pokémon are creatures with excellent intuition,” Spark said in front of a crowd, “I bet the secret to their intuition is related to how they're hatched. Come and join my team!”  
  
           She paused for a minute, “You never lose when you trust your instincts!" **  
  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally don't project onto fictional characters :^). 
> 
> All your faves are trans, even your author of this fic. This is also just a super self-indulgent coming out fic. List A of things I'm bad at. 
> 
> Please leave a comment! I'd really like to get your opinions of this fic, so let me know places I can improve. I'll probably be doing revisions throughout the process.


	3. Pokémon: Tremors in Viridian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passes after Spark's reveal.
> 
> Until now, the Trio traversed Kanto and finally challenged the seventh gym to obtain the Volcano badge..
> 
> Today, their sights are set to Viridian City to challenge Blue, the notorious eighth and final gym leader in the Kanto region.  
> As the Trio enter Viridian, it's is full of celebration, mourning, and fear. The tremor's have only been getting worse-and no one seems to know what to do. The world would normally turn to Red to intercept the impending cataclysm, but...
> 
> Where is he?

**Route 1 - Kanto**

  
            Viridian City—a town famous for it’s green landscape and the ability to bring in multitudes of trainers. To the north is Viridian Forest, and to the west is the path to Victory Road. Today, our trainers will be coming from the south. After beating the Cinnabar Gym, they traveled north through the ocean and Pallet Town so Spark could make a stop at a friend’s place on the way to Viridian. The trio approaches the city fast, they’re all jumping and excited when they see the balloons and Poké themed booths.

            “What’s going on?” said Candela.  
  
            “It looks like a festival,” said Spark.  
  
            Blanche looked at both of them. “Yeah, it’s biannual celebration for the current gym leader.” Native to Kanto, they didn’t realize Candela or Spark were unfamiliar with Viridian’s traditions. “Come on,” they said, “I’ll show you around.”  
  
            And with that, the trio descended the slope overlooking the city and massive Pokémon Center surrounded with the festivities. What they couldn’t see yet was, despite the celebrations, an apprehension hung in the air. Further north in the city was a large building that was home to one person right now: Blue. An elderly man entered the building. With an echoing boom that shook the town, the doors closed. The trio could hear the sound even though there were still a bit a ways out, but everyone in the town all looked in the same direction for only a second. Static erupted within each person as they wait for the decision.

            “Follow me,” said Blanche, “We can rest up at the Center and figure out what we’re doing from there. Sound good?”  
  
            “Yeah!” Spark said, “It’ll be good to give them a rest.” She looked down at the Pokéball in her hand and gripped it tight close to her heart.  
  
            Candela came behind her and threw an arm around Spark. “I’m just excited we beat another gym!” She flashed the seven glistening badges within her coat. “We can eventually show Koga what we got!” She reached an arm out to Blanche. The two gripped hands tightly and smiled. Then, she broke off from Blanche and made a dash to the Center. “Last one there’s a rotten egg!”  
  
            “Don’t let the eggs go rotten!” yelled Spark as she chased after Candela.  
  
            Blanche followed in suit—they would win.  
           

  
  
**Viridian City Gym**

            The old man approached Blue with a steady stride. The lone champion sat on the stairs overlooking the gym’s battlefield. He was clutching a Pokéball, and had five others on his belt. The old man was about to salt a wound and both of them knew it had to happen.  
  
            “Blue,” started the old man.  
  
            “Can we talk later, Mr. Fuji?” said Blue. He looked away from Mr. Fuji.  
  
            “Unfortunately, we can’t wait any longer,” said Mr. Fuji, “We need an answer now. Will you follow in Red’s footsteps?”  
             
            The question stung Blue’s heart. Red. He’d disappeared after investigating a tremor near Cerulean Cave. He missed the competition, but more importantly missed Red. _How cold can they be that they’d move on so fast._  
  
            “You’re not even going to send me to find _him_?” said Blue. He stood up.  
  
            “We can’t afford to waste time!” Mr. Fuji said with his voice strained, “Professors from all of the regions agree that we need to focus on finding the source of the tremors. The last one nearly sunk Sootopolis.” He paused and walked up the stairs to Blue. “We need you Blue. We need you to find out who or what is causing this.”  
  
            “Couldn’t it be natural?”  
  
            “There is no world in which this is natural, Blue,” Mr. Fuji said, “The tremor came out in pulses. It’s too perfect to be natural.”  
  
            “Could Team Rocket be back?”  
             
            “That theory has been tossed around, yes.” Mr. Fuji rubbed his leg. “Honestly, I think sending you alone is a bad idea, but most of the League is too old to go investigating such fragile caves. And going by what happened last time in Sootopolis with Red and the primal legends, there’s no way we could defend ourselves against a monster.”

            Blue flinched. The battle between him and Mewtwo had been rough, but Red had succeeded. And that was nothing compared to the primals. Red _always_ succeeded. He was a Fighter. _How could I succeed where even Red couldn’t._ That was the thought that’s kept Blue up since Red never came home. 

            “I think we need to get the Gym Leader’s involved in this,” Blue paused, “Or send me with some of the other Pokédex holders. That would be better than just me.”  
  
            “Blue, they’re already gone. We sent them some time ago. People will figure out that something is _wrong_.”  
  
            “People already do!” Blue was starting to yell, “Don’t you see the celebration outside?” He put air quotes around scare and ran to the window. “Look at that! Do they look happy to you.”  
  
            Mr. Fuji approached the window and looked out. _We know they know… but we can’t let them be certain of it._ Stiff was one way to describe how everyone looked; petrified was another. The slamming of the city’s gym door had set them on edge. The rumors of Sootopolis’s tremors reverberated across regions even though no official news channel had covered it. Mr. Fuji rubbed his eyes. Darkened seven-day-old bags hung beneath his eyes, and doubt clung to his lungs. He tried to speak, but was cut short by the lack of breath support. He took a deep breath and looked at Blue.  
  
            “It’s a suicide mission, Blue.” Mr. Fuji looked Blue dead in the eyes, and his voice was grave. “The instant Red entered that cave. All communication was instantaneously cut off. He disappeared before we could warn him to escape.”  
  
            Blue already knew this. He was there, but bluntness of Mr. Fuji’s words made Blue’s ears ring. His eyes stung. Air was hard to find.  
  
            “We should be preparing for the worst,” Blue said from between his teeth, “If Red couldn’t stop it, no one can.”

            Mr. Fuji paused.  
             
            “What are you not telling me!” Blue was yelling now, “What is it?”  
  
            He had hoped he wouldn’t have to say this, but he let out all the air in his lungs as he said, “We think the worst is the end.”  
  
            “The end of what?”  
  
            “Us. Every region. Every Pokémon. Everything.”

            Two things hung in the air: Mr. Fuji’s words, and dust.

  
  
**Viridian City Pokémon Center**

  
  
            Blanche was the first to notice it, but they didn’t bring up how tense everyone looked. _This isn’t like other celebrations. Something is wrong._

            “Blanche?”  
  
            _What could this city be hiding? Why is everyone so scared?_  
  
            “Blanche?”  
  
            They rested their head on their fingertips. Only their thoughts and worry existed. Something was nagging at their mind. Something. _What am I missing?_ The nagging got more intense, until they realized it wasn’t just within them. They were being shaken. Spark had a hold on their arm.  
  
            “Blanche,” Spark said, “Are you OK?”  
  
            “What?” Blanche said, “Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”  
  
            “Well we’ve been trying to get your attention for like…” she looked at Candela for an answer.  
  
            “Probably five minutes,” Candela said. Her eyes said the rest. “Are you going to tell us why everyone looks so solemn?”  
  
            “I was actually just thinking about that, Candy,” Blanche said, “There’s no reason for them to be so tense right now. Unless there’s something we don’t know. I heard someone say something about a League official in town.”  
  
            “Then, let’s find this official,” said Spark, “I’m sure that they might have the answers.” She made a motion like a shrug, but it was an inquiry.  
  
            “Yeah,” Candela said, “Let’s get our Pokémon and find this official.”  
  
            Nurse Joy was finished with the Trio’s Pokémon as they were approaching the desk. They collected their Pokémon and gave their thanks. Right before they left, Spark ran back to the desk.  
  
            “Can you tell us what’s wrong, Nurse Joy?”  
  
            Candela and Blanche slowly walked towards Spark and Nurse Joy. Spark always followed their gut, so she was probably on to something.  
  
            Nurse Joy shifted uncomfortably.  
  
            “Hah! You do know something!” Spark said, “So, what is it? What’s wrong?”  
  
            Joy opened her mouth to give an answer, but a low rumbling answered Spark. Fear set in Joy’s eyes. “This is what’s wrong.”  
  
            The earth quaked beneath everyone in Viridian.

  
**Viridian City**

If you could see the spectacle that was an entire city shaking, you might think land was made of water. Everything moved up and down. The pebble had been dropped in the puddle that was Viridian. People were ants in a recently kicked anthill. Only five people stood still: Candela, Blanche, Spark, Blue, and Mr. Fuji.

             Mr. Fuji and Blue were still in the Gym when the ripples started. Spark held Nurse Joy up, and Candela and Blanche grasped each other. Despite being in different buildings, all five people traded the same look of fear. They were shaken to their core.

            Mr. Fuji was the most disturbed. It had been predicted that Viridian would experience a tremor today, but he didn’t think it was true. He was wrong.  
  
            As suddenly as it started, it stopped. Small ripples echoed beneath the ground, but not enough to affect anyone. The damage was done. Everyone knew.  
  
            The air was buzzing with Nav calls. Family, and friends were making sure everyone was OK. Every TV in Kanto was on and every channel was about the tremors. No deaths. No injuries. Headlines read “Miracle,” but the League knew it was only the beginning. Peace had to be retained for as long as it could.  
  
            It would last approximately fifteen minutes and thirty-seven seconds. It was then that every channel experienced static at the same time. When it cleared five figures remained on the TV. No one knew who they were was. Not because they were wearing masks, but no one in Kanto had ever seen any of them. None of the League members even could find any identification for them. No crime syndicates knew who they were either. They had to reason to wear masks.  
  
            The center mans voice was clear and closed captions followed his every word, “Hello Kanto. You’ve just experienced the N-Tek that we have developed.”

            Everyone was on the edge of their seats. As if to answer the question everyone was asking, he spoke again as if reading off of a bullet-pointed list.  
  
            “On a scale of 1 to 10, that was a zero point zero repeating. We are not affiliated with any of the previous crime syndicates. Our contact information has been sent to the League and each crime syndicate.”

  
            With that line, the League had received five portfolios of information. The five members of N-Tek. The five harbingers of destruction. None of these people had been recorded in any database in any region. Yet, the League had no reason to doubt its legitimacy. It was true.  
  
            Each syndicate sent out messages to others. This was none of their work.  
  
            “We have no demands. You have no remaining heroes in your world—except Blue the Trainer. So, we leave you with some parting words you should heed. To everyone in this world: Enjoy your final month. It will be your last.” His smile sliced through every viewer’s heart.  
  
            The man cleared from the screen, and every newscaster was brought back into focus. Stunned. Radio silence was the only thing being aired.  
  
            Every single person in Kanto saw that message.  
  
            The final words reverberating within Blue’s very bones. None of the other heroes were alive. Black and White the Dreamers. Diamond the empathizer. Pearl the Determiner. Lady Platinum the Understander. Ruby the Charmer. Sapphire the Conqueror. Emerald the Calmer. Gold the Hatcher. Silver the exchanger. Crystal the Catcher. Yellow the Healer. Green the Evolver. Red the Fighter. All of them.

 

            Gone.

 

            Emptiness entered Blue. He was the final Dex holder. The emptiness was soon replaced with resolve. He’d get them back. He made his way to storm out of the gym, but a hand grabbed ahold of his arm.  
  
            “Don’t go Blue.”  
  
            “This is what you wanted, right, Mr. Fuji?” said Blue, “Or is it too serious now?”  
  
            “We need to deliberate with the League. Come with me.”

            “No. I’m going to find Red in Sootopolis,” he paused, “I have to. I have to find everyone.”  
  
            Mr. Fuji relented. Blue stormed out of the gym with the booming of the gyms doors. They closed creating a second boom. Only Mr. Fuji remained in the building. The sound echoed all around him. Then. Silence.  
  
            Spark, Blanche, and Candela were already on the move outside of the Pokémon Center making sure everyone was OK. They helped put up fallen stands for people that wanted to stay, and helped people pack them who wanted to leave. Several celebration stands were abandoned. It was the booming of the gym that caused the trio to look up to see Blue storming out of the gym. In synchrony the homed in on Blue.  
  
            “Let us help!” they all said in unison, “We can help.”  
  
            Blue looked down on the fledgling trainers, “It’s going to be deadly.”  
  
            “We don’t care,” they said, “how can we help.”  
  
            Blue smiled. Maybe N-Tek hadn’t ousted the world of heroes yet.

            “Have you ever been to Hoenn?” Blue asked, “Because we’re heading to Sootopolis.”

            Everyone nodded at each other. They all called out a flying Pokémon and were off. To Sootopolis.

 

  
  
            If fear is what embedded itself within them in Viridian, devastation would replace it in Sootopolis.   


	4. Pokémon: The Empty City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Earthquake that trembled Kanto. Blue and the Trio find themselves looking towards Sootopolis for answers. This was the last place that Red was seen, and the one place that may hold the answers our heroes seek. 
> 
> What awaits our heroes today?

**Sea Around Sootopolis**  
  
            The beating of the wings thrummed in the ears of our heroes. Blue was in the lead, with the Trio tailing close behind. Blue was thinking of how he was going to approach their landing. What would they find? Would Red be there? Would the N-Tek creeps be swarming the town? What would he do? Blue made a motion for everyone to land on a sandbar about a mile outside of Sootopolis. The birds dove in sync.

            “OK, guys. I need you to do something for me,” Blue said, “take this letter to Gramps if anything happens and at the first sign of trouble, I honestly need you to run.” Blue handed a manila folder to Candela.           

            “What is it?” Candela asked.

            “I don’t know,” Blue said, “I just have a bad feeling about this. As for the letter, it has some info Mr. Fuji and I have been collecting over the past few months.” 

            “What do you think is gonna happen?” Spark asked. 

            Fear gripped Blue’s mind. He hadn’t been able to shake it since the earthquake in Viridian. “I don’t know,” Blue paused, “But this feels real. There are going to be consequences if we don’t stop this and I need that info to go to Gramps. So, please, don’t hesitate if anything happens. Just run.”

            “But, you know this situation better than any of us!” Blanche said, “If you go missing than everything you haven’t written down is gone.”

            Blue looked at them. “Everything important is written down. I’ve carefully documented everything.” He smiled, “I really wanted to be a researcher.”

            Candela tucked the folder into her bag.

            “We should get going. We’re close to Sootopolis now,” Blue said. With that, they were all off. Apprehension now in the minds of the Trio.

            As they got within a half-mile to Sootopolis, Spark looked around to see if she could see anything in the air. Nothing. The wingulls and other birds stopped appearing. Caws that had previously filled the air were replaced with silence. The volcanic ridge that towered over Sootopolis was now within sight and they could start to see the cities buildings.           

            They landed in front of the Pokémon Center. Blue looked around to find anyone: Nurse Joy, Wallace, or any of the civilians. No one.

            “Let’s head to the Cave of Origins,” Blue said, “That’s where…” He stopped.

            No one argued or pried, the eeriness was infectious. Spark and Candela tried looking in home windows as they made their way to the cave. No one was inside. As they made their way past a house with the door open, Blanche spoke up. 

            “Hey, guys,” they said, “Look at this.” Blanche pointed inside of the house.   
  
            It was a simple one-bedroom house. The kitchen and living room were separated with a counter. Normal. What wasn’t normal, however, was the table and T.V. The table had food set out, and looked fresh. Blanche touched it. Cold. 

            “It looks like this has been out for a while,” they said, “whatever happened here didn’t happen recently.” 

            “This might explain the radio silence we’ve been getting from researchers here,” Blue said, “Two days ago was the last we’d heard from our people here... we thought they were just busy.”  
  
            The food wasn’t the most abnormal part. The chairs for the table were upturned and one had a leg broken. The chair was upside down with one limb barely hanging on.

            “I wonder what happened here…” Candela spoke up.

            Spark wandered over to the T.V. that was on. She fiddled with the buttons and switches. The only thing the T.V. was displaying was a thin, white, horizontal line. No static. No lost signal. Just the line.

            “It looks like the T.V. is still receiving signal from something,” Spark said.

            “What do you mean?” Blue asked, “It just looks blank.”  
  
            “Well, if it wasn’t receiving anything we’d see an error from those channels, or static if the T.V. was out of range. But this.” Spark pointed at the line, “This is something I’ve never seen before. I think someone is broadcasting this and it’s on every channel.” Spark hit the channel up button and the white line just kept appearing. “See what I mean?” Then she took the T.V. box out and unplugged it. The T.V. immediately started to hiss and display static. She plugged the box back in and it went back to the line.  
  
            “I don’t think I would have caught that,” Blue said.

            “Yeah, well, electronics is one of my things,” Spark said. She smiled, but the smile quickly contorted into a half frown. “But it’s weird.”

            “Yeah,” Blanche said, “Very weird.”          

            _Bang._ The noise shook the house, and everyone looked towards the door. It closed on them. Blue ran to it and opened it. He stepped outside and paused. He panned the area, but there was nothing. Candela looked at Spark. Spark at Blanche, and Blanche at Candela. _Should we run?_ That was their unifying thought.

            “I don’t see anything out there,” Blue came back inside. _Hiss._ The hair on everyone’s arms raised. Blue put his hand to his mouth, but then laughed. He pointed at the T.V. It was static.

            “That’s fucking weird,” Spark said. She backed up, almost tripping over the broken chair.   
  
            Everyone walked outside and was quiet for a minute. 

            “I’m not going to ask you all to stay here with me,” Blue said, “But I need to check out the Cave before I leave. It’s up to you.” 

            The Trio looked at each other, they already knew they were going to stay. But each of them was rubbing their own arms. This was nothing they had ever experienced before.   
  
            “We’re coming,” Blanche said first. Candela was second.         

            Spark was the hesitant third. She was still unsettled with how the T.V. switched to static after the door closed. _What did I miss?_

            Blue started towards the Cave, the Candela and Blanche following close behind. Spark looked back at the house for a minute and the jogged to catch up to them.   
  
            The Cave of Origins loomed above the four heroes. The wind was making a whistling sound within the cave.   Blue swallowed then crossed the threshold. The cave was dark and the whistling decreased. The only sounds were the clapping of everyone’s footsteps echoing against the moist walls.   
  
            Blue looked down, and his heart began to race. A lone Pokéball was in their path just ahead and he ran for it. His heart pulsed in his ears. _Who’s is that?_ When he was within arms length to it he paused, but the grounds shifted slightly below him. _Click_. Metal came out from the tile below his feet and wrapped around his feet. He bent down, grabbed the ball, and tossed it to the Trio.

            “Grab the ball,” Blue yelled, “And run.” His voice cracked on “run.” Whatever was about to happen meant he was doomed, but at least he could save those three.

            Blanche caught the Pokéball and looked at Blue. Then turned on their heel and started running towards the entrance. Spark and Candela mimicked Blanche, but they caught something Blanche hadn’t. Before they turned around they saw a shadow behind in front of Blue. They didn’t get a good look at whatever it was, but they started running towards Blanche. They needed to leave. Now. And they did.  
  
            Blue looked up to what appeared to be the leader of N-Tek. He had seen the face on T.V. but wasn’t expecting it to be the same person. 

            “What do you want!” Blue yelled.

            “You,” the leader said, “Gone.” With that, he pulled out a remote, hit a button, and smiled. “Goodbye.”

            The tile below Blue started whirring. Blue yelled, but was cut off. His body lost all color immediately when the button was pressed, and starting from his feet it looked like he was disappearing. He was disappearing and being replaced with a green wireframe model. He was scared. It happened so quickly. As quickly as his body had been replaced with the wireframe, he disappeared.

            “The final hero has been captured,” the man spoke into his phone, “Begin phase five.”  
  
            Just Outside the Cave of Origins, the Trio was out of the Cave and paused to catch their breath. Blanche spoke up.

            “We need to go,” they said, “Now.” They grabbed one of their Pokéballs and released a Pidgeot. 

            And they were off. They quickly left the city behind. Candela grabbed her bag and hugged the manila envelope. Blanche grabbed the Pokéball Blue had tossed them and looked at it.         

            Spark’s mind was still on the shadow-figure and the T.V. signal. _What is going on?_  
  
            No one said anything on their flight out. Blanche was in the lead and decided they would stop on the remote island they had stopped before Sootopolis. _We need a plan._

            As everyone departed their flyer, they sat on the sand. The grittiness of the sand was bringing everyone to the reality of the situation.

            “We need to go to Oak’s,” Blanche said. She was still hugging her bag.

            “I think we should see what’s in the folder first,” Spark said, “I don’t like not knowing what we’re dealing with.”  
  
            “I agree with Spark, Candela,” Blanche said, “What do you think?” 

            Candela pulled the folder of her bag and looked at it. It was emblazoned with four words: _I love you, Gramps_. She turned it around to show them. “I think this is more personal than business.” 

            Both of them looked toward the ocean. From where they landed, they could see where they had landed earlier. They could see the echoes of Blue’s footprints in the sand.

            “OK, we’ll hand it to Oak first,” Blanche said, “But he needs to tell us what’s going on.”

            “I agree,” both Candela and Spark said. 

            “OK, now there’s this,” Blanche held the Pokéball in front of them.         

            Spark and Candela looked at it.

            “What’s that?” Candela pointed to the Pokéball. It had etchings on its side.

            “Let me see,” Spark said.

            Blanche handed her the Pokéball. She rotated it in her hands a few times. There was one small square of red that was removed, and you could see the mechanics of the Pokéball. _What the hell?_

“It looks like someone tampered with it,” Spark said. 

            “What do you mean,” Blanche said. 

            “I don’t really know,” She said. She held out the ball and pointed at the square.

            “That’s so small,” Blanche said, “Could someone have really messed with it?”  
  
            “Probably,” Candela said, “Everything has to be light and small with the Pokéball. Looks like someone could easily have removed something like this.” She paused. 

            “As much as I want to send out the Pokémon inside of this,” Spark said, “I think that would be a horrible idea. Until we know what’s gone, we shouldn’t toy with it.” She looked at Candela. “Looks like we’re giving Oak two things.”

            “Then it’s settled,” Blanche said, “Let’s go to Pallet.” 

**Pallet Town**

            Exhaustion was tormenting the Trio, but they needed to know what was happening. They walked to the Pallet Town Laboratory and knocked on the doors. Oak came out. Before him were three really young trainers. He saw the bags underneath all of their eyes and told them to come in. He sat them down. 

            “How can I help you three?” He asked. 

            Candela opened her bag and pulled out the manila envelope. Oak went pale. He mouthed the word “no.” 

            “What happened?” 

            Blanche looked at Oak. “We were hoping you could tell us.” They handed him the damaged Pokéball.

            Oak grabbed it and saw the exposed area. He stood up and went over to a magnifying glass. His thoughts were on Blue, but he needed to see what this was. He looked in the mechanics and noticed one piece was missing: the ID Number Chip. Oak turned to the trio.         

            “What happened to this?" Oak asked, "Why is the number chip missing?” 

            “Number chip?” Spark asked. As good as she was with electronics, the mechanics of a Pokéball always eluded her. 

            “It’s the part that registers what Pokémon is inside of the ball,” Oak said, “Without it-”

            “You can’t send out the Pokémon,” Candela said.

            “Exactly,” Oak said, “Now where is the chip?”

            The Trio looked at one another. 

            “We don’t know,” said Blanche, “Blue tossed it to me and then…” Their voice trailed off.

            “Then what?” Oak said.

            “We don’t know,” Spark said, “But Blue got trapped and then someone was there.”       

            “We ran away,” Candela said.

            Oak paced for a minute trying to piece together everything. He stopped. 

            “OK, you all need to get some rest,” Oak said, “We’ll talk more tomorrow. You can sleep here tonight. Follow me.

            Everyone looked at Oak. They nodded. Oak took them to side room of the Lab that had beds, and each of the Trio passed out as they got to their bed. He looked at the KO’d Trio as he walked out. He hit the lights.

            In the main lab, Oak put the damaged Pokéball under a glass dome. He took out a piece of paper and wrote on it two words. He placed the description front of the dome: Missing Number. He sighed. _What’s going on?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless I say otherwise on the chapter 1 descriptions, this is still going to be ongoing. Even if i take breaks.


	5. Pokémon: Phase 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devastation was the only thing our Heroes found in Sootopolis, but victory was found by N-Tek. They have succeeded in trapping all of the heroes on their radar. 
> 
> Now they begin-Phase 5.

**N-Tek Labs**

            The presence of N-Tek’s leader caused even the air to stand still. He sat motionless, except for his hands. The penchant rapping of his fingers reverberated off the air in the darkened room. The blue glow of a single computer monitor reflected off of his glasses. The words read: Phase 5. He shifted in his chair, and it let out a trill. Had anyone else been in the room, they would have been assaulted by the sound. Luckily for the next person that would show up, he miss it by a minute. A tall slender man appeared in the doorway. The leader already knew. Everything happened as he planned. Clockwork. Nothing was out of place. _Rap rap rap._

            “You called, sir?” The man in shadows spoke, his scarf rippled in the air. The light behind him silhouetted his figure. 

            “Yes. Have you recruited the other ex-Rockets?" 

            “Yes, sir.” He left no room for inquiries in his statements. Everything he said was as solid as stone.

            “And do you foresee any,” he paused to look at the darkened man, “problems?” The glare of the computer faded to reveal the piercing and narrowing gaze of his earthen eyes.         

            Despite how composed he would like to think he was, the man in the shadows shifted his feet. It was as if the N-Tek leaders gaze would have been lethal if he got caught in the blast. 

            “No… sir. I can’t predict anything.”

            “I had no doubts you would be able to recruit them,” the leader spoke, “Koga.” The emphasis on Koga was almost accusatory. Koga flinched. The leader smiled. “Come Koga, let me enlighten you about the plan.” He curled his finger beckoning Koga.

            Koga complied just as silently as his footsteps.

 

**Pallet Town**

            The sun rose as it did everyday, unwittingly to the plans already in motion. Oak left before dawn broke for Unova, and he left a note on the lab table for the Trio:

 

            _I will be back in 3 days, I apologize for not waking you all. Went to talk with a colleague in Unova with Mr. Fuji. I was awake all last night making plans. There are a couple of things:_

  * _The Pokéball Spark handed me is one of Red’s Pokémon. Unfortunately, without the matching ID chip, we can’t access whichever it is. Corruption may be inevitable._
  * _Based off of Blue’s notes, this is an independent organization: he insists that they’re receiving no assistance from anyone. Keep this in mind._
  * _Their sudden appearance may be from some spatial distortion. We’re unsure of how they appeared so suddenly._



_You all must stay safe. Please stay here until I return._

__Oak_

 

            Blanche was the first awake. They read the note and nodded.

            The front door creaked, and Blanche whipped around. A petite girl peaked her head through the door. He had shoulder length brown hair, and Blanche could only see her head and the fingers curled around the door.           

            “Professor?” She said sheepishly.

            “No, sorry,” Blanche said, “He left this morning. Can I help you with anything?”

            “Yes… I received a Pidgey late last night and he said he had news about my brother. Did he say anything to you?”

            Mention of the brother made Blanche sick, they grabbed their stomach. The realization they abandoned someone’s family made their head spin. _How could I do that? He was RIGHT there! Oh god, oh god._

            “-OK?” The girl was sitting beside Blanche. “Just breathe.”          

            Blanche was hyperventilating, but they barely heard the word breathe and forced normal breaths. Normal breathing made Blanche feel like they were underwater. _I have to breathe fast._

            “Slow down. In. Out.”

            _But I’ll Die!_

“In. Out.”

_In. Out._

Blanche’s breathing stabilized, but their brain was still racing. They looked at the sister right in front of them. She had soft eyes, but the bags were telling of sleepless nights. 

            Before the sister could ask anything else, Spark walked out of the bedroom. Spark stopped and recognized the person. _It’s her! From the Lavender Tower._ She smiled. The sister smiled back.

            “I came to ask about my brother, but I didn’t expect to see you,” She said, “Also, is this one of your friends? I think she had a panic attack.”

            “They. And it looks like it.” Spark moved to the two of them. She was surprised that Blanche’s breathing was normal. “How long were they hyperventilating?”

            The sister looked confused, but readjusted. “They, right. But not long.”

            That surprised Spark, but she continued. “Let’s take them to the bedroom and talk. Do you need a rest? Nod once for yes, twice for no.”

            Blanche nodded twice.

            “OK, would you like some water and chat with us?”           

            Blanche nodded once.

            “OK. Let’s sit down.” 

            The three of them made it to the Lab’s lounge. Spark left to get water, and came back.

            “Sorry… there were no straws.”

            Blanche nodded once.

            “So, how have you been?” Spark asked, “It’s been a while!” 

            “Ha… that’s fair. It’s been rough. With everything happening.”

            “Yeah…”

            “Are these the two friends we talked about?”

            Spark nodded excitedly. “Yeah! They were both really cool. Candela’s still sleeping.”

            “It’s almost one! How late does she sleep?”

            “Forever, if she could,” Spark said, “But it was a rough day yesterday.” 

            “Do you want to talk about it?”

            “Maybe later,” Spark said, “What brings you here?”

            “Oak said he had some news for me, but it doesn’t look like he’s around.”

            “He should be… he was here last night.” 

            Blanche pointed to the counter a few times. Spark got up to look at it.

            “Well… looks like he’ll be back in a few days. He didn’t say he had news for anyone.” She showed the sister the note. “Sorry…”

             “It’s OK. At least he has news! I’m excited to hear what he’s doing. I hope I can see him soon.”

            “Who?”        

            “My brother!”

            “Oh! Nice,” Spark said, “Is he the owner of the Raticate?”

            “Yeah. Thanks for being there that day. I’m sure my brother would have liked it!”

            Spark smiled. “Hopefully!”

            “Oh! I never told you my brother’s name. It’s-” She and Spark were distracted by a door opening.

            Candela walked out of the room and was yawning. Loudly. “Good morning.”

            “Mornin’!” Spark said.       

            “What’re you all talking about?” Candela asked. 

            “We were just catching up! She was the person in Lav Tower.”

            “Well, it’s nice to meet you! I’m Candela." 

            “Daisy. It’s nice to meet you, too!”

            “Anyway-” She started but was promptly interrupted.

            Anyway, indeed. All the natural light in the Lab went dark, and rain pounded against the roof. _A flash of light-_

**_BOOM!_ **

 

**N-Tek Labs**

            “It’s started. Get the Rocket’s out of Kanto immediately.”

            “Wait. I thought you said it wasn’t happening for a month! We still have over two and a half weeks!”

            “The answer is simple, Koga,” The leader paused, “I lied. The seventy-two hours begins now.”        

            Koga was stunned. 

            “If you wait any longer, Koga, your teammates will perish,” said the leader, “Now. Go.”


	6. Pokémon: Region Evacuation #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to spoil this chapter with a summary yet.

Placeholder

 

however, I can say this:

 

~~im sorry for not posting much~~

~~ill post more regularly~~

 

> It's about to get a LOT more fast paced. I'd consider the speed right now, a gentle saunter. Time to start sprinting :^)

 

I won't be updating for the month of November. [I'm participating in NaNoWriMo](http://nanowrimo.org/participants/zapurr/novels/timelines-vol-1-flanagan) so I'm taking a hiatus for now,,,,


End file.
